requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
City Status Announcement - Harpy - June 2014
<> Brothers and sisters of the blood, in whose unbeating hearts eternity lies, To start with, congratulations to those who have taken on the responsibility of managing territory in these troubled times. A laurel for each territory awarded to Heather Milani, Regent of Oldtown; Lloyd Araujo, Regent of Wingrave; Elaine Ashley, Regent of Grafton, Caio Hasath, Regent of Monaughey (belated though that recognition may be), Samuel Richardson, Regent of Central Hill, Covenside, Merecroft, and Bridgetown (congratulations on Tiverton and Kerne having been awarded last month);and Kylie Sangiovanni, Steward of Central Hill. Similar congratulations would be due to Father Simon Haight and Madame Ivory Bancroft, for their Regency of Loftus and Hartford respectively, but we are still waiting to see if Father Haight abandons this responsibility as readily as he abandoned that of Sheriff, and reluctant to praise Madame Bancroft for controlling a territory when she cannot even control her tongue. Saying that the childe of a Recognized Kindred has no place at a formal Court gathering? For shame. It has been a momentous month in Kingsmouth, and the primary topic of concern on everyone's lips is GenuCorp's blood plague. The Sheriff has been as instrumental in uncovering and informing the city of this issue as would be expected of a Respected Kindred, but there are others whose activity to date deserves credit. A laurel each to Isrieal Romanov for collecting blood samples for the research team; Lloyd Araujo for discovering the connection between GenuCorp and Bio-Theon; Justine Le Fleur for her services to the Outside team, which have been particularly called out as worthy of praise by her team leader; two to Elaine Ashley for organizing the War Council and for offering another source of clean blood to those who need it; and three to Timothy Karr for his various services to the city, the most recent of which is piecing together the link between GenuCorp, this disease, and the Strix, and incidentally disposing of a Hunter cell on the way. While we would usually subsume these larger deeds into the efforts expected by a Respected Sheriff and her staff, a little bird tells us that all is not well in Aikiko's household, and that one or both of her ghouls might be seeking a new regnant soon. In the event of that being true, it behooves us to allow them to take the city's thanks with them to their new arrangement. This list of accolades does not include Mister Samuel Richardson, who continues to take the city by storm. In addition to the six territories over which he holds Regency and holding a Council seat, he has organized a CDC quarantine, controlled the media story on the disease, and single-handedly supplying more than half the vitae needs of the city's Kindred. We've heard that Richardson is power-blind, and paradoxically, that he whines to authority whenever something doesn't go his way. It's hard not to interpret either as sour grapes for a fledgeling who has achieved more in six months than many Kindred do in sixty years - and has done it all by playing strictly within the rules. The fact is, quite simply, that Mister Richardson is the single most powerful Kindred in the city, and however much it may upset some, deserving of the city's Respect. On the flipside of that, a certain 'friendly ghost' has been heard calling the Council stupid and stating that he has no intention of obeying their wishes. He's talked about grand arson, about killing Kindred with fire, about using the Council's ponderous movements to his advantage by skirting their rules and laughing at their idiocy, and about setting the City to Civil War. The arrogant 'Ancient' we see now bears little resemblance to the friendly and generous Kindred we Valued. Even if only half of what we've heard is true, Casper has repeatedly avowed that he has no political interests, and actively avoids Court gatherings, all of which adds up to a elder Kindred (not an Ancient, dearheart, that's a term reserved for those who have seen half a millenium or whose blood is so thick they cannot subsist on mortals) who would better be regarded as Recognized. The fact that he came to a peaceful agreement with Mister Richardson rather than bringing the city to war has persuaded us to strip him of only three laurels instead of a full status. Returning to the Invictus, it appears major cracks have appeared in their fabled 'united front'. We hear that Madame Ivory Bancroft believes certain of her covenantmates do not deserve the title, and Alder Edward Grey is so mistrusting of his that he almost starved into torpor rather than accept Mister Richardson's generously provided blood. Meanwhile, we finally have a hint as to why Marquis Isaiah Cartwright has locked himself in his ivory tower and been seen by no-one. Congratulations to him for being the first Kindred victim of the plague, but we have to think that if he had spoken up sooner we might have caught this at the beta test phase in Derby rather than after it had been deployed throughout Merceyside and spread to points west. For his continued withdrawal from society, and his negligence, we hereby strip the Marquis of two laurels. Our thanks to Alana Loren and Jessa Winchester for hosting Court this month, and a laurel to each of them, but we have to admit we had hoped our monthly formal gathering would be an opportunity to address the serious issues facing the city rather than a chance to fiddle while Rome burned. Ryuu Tsukino has failed to present himself for trial, and we have no alternative but to assume that he has left the city - or to take this as an admission of guilt, and add him to the Red List. In either case, he should no longer be considered Acknowledged in Kingsmouth. In the same vein, we are disappointed in Mister Flash, whose distaste for political talk has led him to appoint a revolving series of Whips over the past few months, which he has managed poorly enough that the Gangrel seat sat entirely vacant at the Emergency Session. We hereby fine Mister Flash a laurel for his negligence, reducing him to Recognized status. On the other hand, we must applaud Julius Archer's willingness to take on any debts or punishments incurred by his covenantmates, as well as his generosity in offering a minor boon to apologize for the offense his unreleased childe caused to Eric Driscoll's unreleased childe at Court. Two laurels to Archer for these gestures of goodwill and solidarity. Finally, a laurel to Kylie Sangiovanni for volunteering herself as one of the Harpies' Little Birds - a Harpy Minor, if you will. Your loving Harpies, Zain Rasul and Duality. (OOC summary: The Harpies have 7 Status and 1 laurel to spend for the month. Isrieal, Justine, Alana, Jessa, Heather, and Caio. Two laurels to Archer, Lloyd, and Kylie. Three laurels to Elaine and Timothy. Seven laurels to Sam. One laurel from Flash. One laurel from Ryuu (triple cost because he's Ventrue and Ordo); two laurels from Isaiah (double cost because he's Ventrue); and three laurels from Casper.)